


Among The Enemy

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blackarachina is a smart lady, Kinda, Multi, Obsession, Original Character(s), Outlier ability, There will be robo dicks, There's a reason you're not on Cybertron, Yandere, You Have Been Warned, You are gonna end up with a robot harem, pining decepticons, things escalate fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: What do you do when captured by the enemy? Play along of course! What? Does it sound very unlike what an autobot would say? Well, maybe, but you want to live! So for now you will do what they say and hopefully, one day, you will be able to escape. Until then you just have to stay low and not give them any reason to get rid of you. Which is easier said than done. But hey, you have never been one to turn down a challenge so let's do your best!





	1. Decepticon Attack

You sighed, feeling tired from a day of hard work. Momentarily you stopped typing on the keyboard in front of you and moved your stiff shoulders, slightly easing the tension in them. It was hard work, managing a space station all by yourself, however tiny it was. You always woke up from recharge early, starting the day by checking that every part of the station was undamaged and still functioning. If something was broken you had to fix it before doing anything else. Once that was done you could finally take your morning fuel. You always drank it in silence and while going through all the files, making sure that nothing was out of order. When that was done you had another exciting day of watching for decepticons. Not that you ever found any. So most of the time you spent the day performing some personal experiments. It wasn’t your official but it was your passion in life so you never stopped doing it.

As you decided that it was enough work for one day you stretched once more while looking out the window next to your work station. The stars of the galaxy twinkled outside and the gray and harsh ground of the moon the space station was situated on was the same as it always was. You couldn't help but feel lonely as you gazed out into the emptiness of space. How long had you been on this station? Ah, for too long to be without any company at least. You had never been a particularly social bot but that didn’t mean you enjoyed the isolation. But you couldn’t do anything to change it now. Not that you had any choice to begin with.

Turning of the computer containing the weapon schemes you were currently working on you suddenly noticed how empty your tanks were. Scrap, you knew it wasn’t a good idea to miss out on the midday fuel. But you had been so into what you were doing and just stopping felt like such a waste of time and energy. You wouldn’t be able to recharge properly with such low fuel levels so you decided to take a slightly bigger portion of evening fuel. And so you made your way towards the fuel dispenser. Pressing a button a single cube of energon appeared.

The fuel tasted bitter, just like it always did when you were alone. Energon never tastes quite right when you don’t drink it with friends. Not that you had any friends back on Cybertron but at least you weren’t completely alone. Ah, bad thoughts, go away. You don’t need more negativity in your life. Quickly you downed the energon, not wanting to linger on the taste, and quickly refilled half the cube and downed it just as fast.

“Ah, guess it’s time to recharge…” you muttered to yourself, something you had come to do a lot recently. You assumed it was because you could not stand the silence.

The space station was quite small so there were only four rooms in total, if you didn’t count the airlock and the hallway. The four rooms consisted of the lab/medbay, where you took care of any injuries or malfunctions you experienced, the washroom, wish was remarkably tiny, your personal habsuite which was also your office and lastly the supply closet. Home sweet home, right? Ugh, you really hated this place.

You practically crawled onto berth, ready to drop into recharge within a second. You took of your visor before rubbing your optics and yawning loudly. Tomorrow you had to send in your weekly report to Cybertron about all updates. Which was none but you still had to send in the report. Probably to show that you were still online. Not that they cared They didn’t even respond. Did they even read your reports anymore? Probably not, nothing ever happened.

“Stupid fragging…” you muttered sleepily to yourself. “I should at least send in a request… for a transfer… Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do…” And like that you fell into deep recharge… For about five clicks only to be suddenly woken up by the whole room shaking. Groggy and disorganized you fell of your berth and faceplanted onto the floor. “What the-!?” you exclaimed before jumping up on your pedes, grabbing your visor and rushing out of your habsuite. It wasn’t just your room that was shaking, in fact, the entire station did! What was happening!?

Quickly you made your way to the monitors in the hallway and tried to bring up the surveillance feed from the cameras outside. You noticed that all the energy was out and had to wait a few seconds for the spare generator to kick in. Finally the screens came to life and you could see through the cameras. Your face paled at what you saw.

“It can’t be…” Outside was a massive warship, bigger than anything you had ever seen. And it was decepticon in origin and currently landing on the moon. They must have used an EMP to cut out the power and stop the alarm from going! “Frag… FRAG!” you screamed before rushing to the supply closet. You had all your weapons in there and you had just grabbed the nearest gun when suddenly the airlock got destroyed. You dove into the closest room, which was the medbay and leaned against the wall next to the door.

“Knock knock!!!” a screechy voice suddenly called out and you leaned at the site, slightly peering out the door, only to immediately retract when a couple of shots came your way. One hit your gun and quite literary blew it to smithereens. “Oh, don’t hide autobot! I only wiz to play!” the voice shouted before maniacally cackling. Oh Primus, this decepticon was insane! A sudden whirring sound could be heard before another voice suddenly spoke up.

“It is in your best interest to surrender” the new voice said and it sent shivers down your spine. It sounded so cold and indifferent. “I can assure you I will make your death quick and painless if you”. You shook your head, despite knowing that the decepticon would not see it from the other side of the wall. You had no plan to die. Despite being lonely you were quite pleased about being alive, actually, you’d say that you’d absolutely prefer to stay alive! The cold voice suddenly sighed. “Ah, if that is how you wish to do it”. Loud footsteps started approaching, slowly, as if taking their time savoring the moment. Sadistic fragger. But hadn’t you heard two voices? Then why was only one pair of footsteps? Ah frag, you didn’t know.

You were starting to slightly panic. You couldn’t beat a decepticon without a weapon! And the only weapons you had were the ones that were in the supply closet and-! Oh. Oh, those could do. They were only prototypes but they would be better than nothing, right? Quickly you ran in front of the door and to the other side of the room, narrowly avoiding getting hit by some more shots. Without hesitating you opened the cabinet containing all the devices you had created during your time on the space station and selected which ones were going to be the most useful and least likely to blow up in your face.

You closed your optics and took a deep invent. You could do this. You could defeat those two(?) decepticons and while they were down head to the escape pod where you would contact the autobots. You could survive. No, you WOULD survive. You would not die out here out in nowhere.

The footsteps were right outside the medbay now and you decided it was time to give your plan a shot. You stepped right in front of the door opening and before the decepticons could react you threw one of your homemade grenades at them. Your optics slightly widened as you saw how close the decepticon actually was. It was bigger than you had imagined. Much bigger. And there was only one? Weird. But you didn’t have time to think about that.

The decepticon attempted to shield himself from the grenade with his left arm but this wasn’t that kind of grenade. Instead of causing a violent explosion it detonated on impact and blue foam came out of it, covering his left arm completely and most of his upper body. Hehe, he won’t get out of that anytime soon. Your own special recipe, you won’t find it anywhere else. The foam turns as hard as steel three seconds after exposure to air. The decepticon’s face looked shocked and then something weird happened. It changed. Instead of the blue it had previously been it turned red. The one google had turned into a visor. And the now red face contorted in anger.

“WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS!?” he shouted and you couldn’t help but notice the obvious tooth gap. It was… surprisingly cute. The started to twist and turn, struggling to get out of the foam. You could only shake your head. That wouldn’t be getting him anywhere. In his furious attempt to get free the decepticon lost balance and fell on his back. The decepticon screamed in fury. There was not a doubt in your mind that if his servos had been free then he would have been strangling you.

As the decepticon laid on his back you realized that this was your chance. He would not be able to grab you. Quickly you rushed forward and towards the exit. Or at least you tried to. But somehow the decepticon managed to throw himself at you, screaming while doing so, causing you to fall on the ground face-first for the second time that day. The decepticon landed on your back and O O O F F. Frag he was heavy! You could feel your frame dent under the weight.

“I’VE GOT YOU NOW YOU PUNY AUTOBOT, NOW GET RID OF WHATEVER YOU THREW AT ME!!!” he shouted straight into your audio, causing you to wince slightly. Did he really have to yell? You were right underneath him after all. When you didn’t immediately answer him the decepticon shouted again. “I SAID; GET RID OF THIS!”

“I-I can’t!” you gasped. “It takes, ugh, one hour until it dissolves”. Apparently that was not the answer the decepticon wanted as he started shouting at you again and threatened to crush you under his weight. Not wanting to die yet you decided to say something that might help him. Ugh, you were such a disgrace to the autobot cause. “A-Ah! Freezing it will cause it to shatter!” The decepticon stopped shouting and a few seconds passed before suddenly his face switched, turning blue again.

“Thank you for your cooperation” the blue face replied and then there’s a sudden chill in the air as the foam freezes to ice and shatters. The decepticon stood up and as you desperately tried to get away, crawling pitifully and dragging your frame along the floor, he grabbed you by the neck and brought you up till you were at his optic level. “This foam, is it your invention?” You nodded while desperately grasping at the servo holding your neck. For a second the blue face seems to think before nodding back. “Originally we only came down here to erase the evidence that we have been passing through but it seems we found something more”.

“Wh-What do you mean?” you ask. A part of you knows what he’s going to say. But you can’t help but ask.

“This can’t be your only invention, no, there must be more around here. And we have been in need of another scientist for a while now”. The blue face stared at you as your optics widened and your mouth opened and closed at loss of words. The decepticon’s face started turning again and a new face appeared; jet black with red mouth and optics and jagged teeth. It cackled loudly.

“HAHAHA! WELCOME TO THE DECEPTICONS LITTLE AUTOBOT!”

Then the world went dark.


	2. Welcome To The Decepticons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future doesn't seem that bright for you as you learn of your new life. Also, Blitzwing learns something about you.

Waking up with an intense headache was never fun. Waking up with an intense headache surrounded by the enemy was, well, quite awful. While you felt like laughing it was mainly because of fear. Bad habit of yours. But really, if your former boot camp teacher saw you right now he would applaud you for not crying. Why? Because you had just woken up all alone in enemy territory.

The face-changing decepticon had knocked you out and when you finally regained consciousness you were in a lab, strapped down to an exam table and surrounded by various sharp and painful-looking tools. Your vision was slightly off because there were cracks in your visor but once you saw the purple decepticon insignia on the wall you were 100% sure that you were screwed. You are not afraid to admit that it was the most terrifying experience you’d ever had. And you had once pissed of Perceptor.

You had just muttered a single prayer to Primus, begging for mercy, when the door to the lab opened. In walked not one but two decepticons. One you recognized, it was the one with the changing face, it was blue by the time he walked in. The other one, oh Primus, was even larger than the first one! He looked like a mountain on legs! His arms were thicker than you! The giant bot’s single red optic zeroed in on you, taking in your appearance.

“Tch”. Wait, what? Did he just tch you? “Is this the autobot you were talking about? They are pathetic”. How rude. You glared angrily at him from behind your visor but chose to remain silent. The other decepticon glanced at you briefly before turning towards his comrade.

“While they are physically weak and unimpressive they seem to be slightly brighter than the rest of their kind. I went through some of the files on their lab computer and found several weapon schematics”. Once again the decepticon glanced over at you. There was a dangerous glint in his optics.. “They were… interesting”.

Wow, you almost felt flattered. Almost. If anyone else had said that then you would be a blushing mess and awkwardly thank them. But coming from this bot? The decepticon that kidnapped you? Nah, you didn’t like it one bit.

“Coming from you Blitzwing that’s quite a compliment…” the giant decepticon muttered, taking a few steps forward and stared down on you. His optic remained locked onto your face for a few seconds, like he was trying to find something. You could feel your frame growing cold as you waited for him to do something, to decide what to do with you. He stared at you for a couple more seconds before standing straight up again. “Well then! I will put this… ugh, autobot in your care! They are your responsibility from now on!” The giant decepticon then promptly turned around and marched out the door, leaving you with the more familiar decepticon or Blitzwing as his name seemed to be. Ah, it seemed like you would live… for a while at least.

“Your designation is NovaCharge, yes?” Blitzwing suddenly said, causing you to flinch. Frag his emotionless voice was unnerving.

“Y-Yes!” you managed to croak out. Damn, that sounded awful. At least Blitzwing didn’t seem to notice it as he approached you. Or maybe he was used to it. Yeah, it probably wasn’t the first time an autobot had croaked out words of fear in front of him.

“You should feel honored, autobot. I was going to kill you but I have found you useful for the decepticon cause and therefore you have been momentarily spared. Refuse to work however and your status as prisoner will be revoked and you will be promoted to a cold corpse. Understood?” At this you could only nod frantically. You didn’t want to die. Suddenly Blitzwing’s face started to spin and a new face appeared. This one was unlike the previous two faces, which had been blue and red. This one was pitch black, like the vacuum of space, and with red optics and a maniacally smiling, red mouth filled with sharp fangs.

“OHOHO! SEEMS LIKE OUR LITTLE AUTOBOT IS VERY EAGER TO WORK FOR US, YES!?” Oh you recognized this voice. You had heard it when the space station was attacked. Suddenly a long tongue stuck out from Blitzwing’s mouth and before you could wonder why… he licked you. One long, slow lick, right across your face. Ew. Ew ew ew EW. DISGUSTING. “OH! YOU TASTE LIKE A TASTY TREAT! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GOBBLE YOU UP?????” Oh frag, this one was pure crazy. But before he could go through with his idea the face spinned again and this time it turned red. Ah, angry glitch is back.

“YOU BETTER STAY IN LINE, PUNY AUTOBOT, OR I WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!” red face shouted. Once again you just nodded. For some reason this face didn’t terrify you as much as the other two. Blue face was calm and calm people are scariest and creepy face was, well, crazy. But angry bots? They are easier to predict, to control. Ah, red face changed into blue face while you were thinking about such things.

“I am pleased that you are willing to cooperate, autobot. Most of your kind are too stubborn to even think about it. Ah, but know that if you try to fool us or fight back we will detonate a small but potent bomb that we placed next to your spark when you were unconscious”

“A-A bomb?” you couldn’t help but ask. Behind your visor your optics widened.

“Yes but we shall not talk about it more than necessary. All you need to know is that it is there and it will kill you if we decide to let it detonate”. A-Ah, that’s terrifying. And cruel. But what else would you expect of a decepticon? Suddenly the restraints holding you down to the examination table unlocked. Carefully you rubbed your wrists while never looking away from Blitzwing.

“How long am I going to stay here?” you dared to ask.

“Until you’re no longer useful” was the only answer you got. Suddenly Blitzwing looked at your face with narrowed optics. “You will need to have that replaced”.

“Uh, what?”

“Your visor” he said while pointing. “It will be in the way as it is”. Before you could reply in any way Blitzwing grabbed your face and snatched your visor off. You yelped in shock and quickly covered your face with your servos.

“What are you doing!?” you couldn’t help but exclaim rather loudy. “Give me back my visor!” While still covering your face with one servo you reached out with the other. You couldn’t see his face, since you were covering your eyes, you knew Blitzwing was staring at you weirdly. A heavy blush started appearing on your face. You didn’t like it when people looked at you without your visor on. It was like letting someone see your private areas.

“What are you going on about?” you heard Blitzwing ask before you heard that familiar whirring sound of his face turning. “OHHHHH! MAYBE THEY’RE SHY???? SO CUTE! LET ME SEE YOUR FACE LITTLE MORSEL!” Large servos suddenly gripped yours and slowly removed them from your face. You shut your optics tight and turned your head away. “COME ON MORSEL, OPEN YOUR OPTICS!” Once again you heard the sound of his face changing. “OPEN YOUR OPTICS OR I WILL OPEN YOUR OPTICS FOR YOU, YOU PUNY AUTOBOT!” Ah, it was the red face again. And if it was him then he would probably go through with his threat. Your optics remained closed for a couple of seconds more before you decided it wasn’t worth the possible bodily harm.

Slowly you opened your optics, still refusing to look at Blitzwing. You felt so embarrassed. People always called your optics weird. Odd. And they always stared... How long had it been since you had showed anyone your optics? Ah, not for such a long time. Not since HE had told you… No, you didn’t want to think about it. And now a decepticon was looking at them. A decepticon that… was oddly quiet? Carefully you glanced at Blitzwing. His red face was still there but… He didn’t look angry? More like confused? Shocked? Startled? Lost? And he wouldn’t stop staring. Your embarrassment slowly disappeared and was replaced with a sense of awkwardness. Not to mention he was still holding your servos.

“Uhhhhhh, Blitzwing sir?” you finally asked. This seemed to snap him out of his trance as he flinched, ripped his servos away from yours and his already red face turned into an even more intense shade of red. Was… was he blushing?

“P-PUNY AUTOBOT! YOU DARE DISTRACT ME LIKE… LIKE THIS!?” the red face shouted loudly. Ah, your poor audios.

“Like how?” you couldn’t help but ask, cocking your head slightly to the side as you did. This seemingly caused Blitzwing to only become even more agitated.

“LIKE-! LIKE-! ARGH! JUST SH-SHUT UP!” he ended up shouting in frustration. You couldn’t help but stare at him in confusion as he continued to rant and sputter indignantly. Oh, look, he’s got a tooth gap. That’s cute. “IT’S NOT CUTE!!!!” Ooops, seems like you said that out loud. Suddenly he shoved your cracked visor back on your face. “I FORBID YOU FROM TAKING IT OFF!”

“Oh, uhm, ok? Not a problem?”

“GOOD”

“Great”

“FANTASTIC”

“Splendid”. And you truly meant it. You didn’t want to go and show your optics to just anyone. But why was Blitzwing so odd about it? Was he weirded out by them, just like the bots on Cybertron? Ah, you guessed that some things were the same, despite the difference in factions. You looked stared down at your servos sadly. You’d thought that maybe decepticons were less… judgemental. Ah, you’re an idiot, of course they aren’t. You heard Blitzwing’s face change but you didn’t look up.

“I am going to show you to the habsuite you’re going to stay in while you work for the decepticons” the blue face said while approaching the door, stopping when you didn’t immediately follow.

“Habsuite? I am not going to stay in a cell then?”

“You are going to live in the habsuite for as long as you behave. The better you perform and behave the more things you will be allowed, like datapads and furniture. Do the opposite and we will take those things away until eventually we downgrade you to a cold, lonely cell. Do you understand?”

“Ah, yes…” It seemed… reasonable. Rewarding good behaviour and punishing disobedience. Eventually most autobots would subconsciously start obeying because they link pleasantries with following orders. And by offering a habsuite to begin with instead of a cell the fear of losing it is intensified. You jumped off the examination table and followed Blitzwing as he exited the room. Thank Primus, those sharp tools were really stressing you out. You had even spotted dried energon on some of them.

While following Blitzwing down a dwindling corridor you carefully looked around in case you one day got a chance to escape. But as you observed your surroundings your hopes of escaping became smaller and smaller. There were a lot of connecting corridors and twists and turns. It felt like walking in a labyrinth. It would take weeks, if not months, to memorize the layout and which ways lead where. Besides, every once in a while you and Blitzwing came across another decepticon and each time they spotted you they stared while grinning. One even said “finally, a new plaything” as you walked by before smacking you on the aft. The red face of Blitzwing had yelled at them to shove their head up their aft but it didn’t stop you from feeling terrified. You had heard rumors… terrible rumors of decepticons capturing autobots and then using them to satisfying their sadistic pleasures. You shivered just thinking about it. You begged it would never happen to you.

“We’re here” Blitzwing suddenly said as he opened the door he had just stopped in front of. Curiously you peeked inside. It was… plain. Very plain. The habsuite consisted of nothing but a berth, a shelf and a desk. No chair to sit on though. And everything was made out of the same purple metal. What was the deal with decepticons and their obsession with the color purple?

You were suddenly pushed through the door opening and fell flat on your face. Owww. You flipped over and stared at Blitzwing.

“I will come and get you once the preparations for your work station are complete” he stated before his face switched to the creepy one. “WELCOME TO THE DECEPTICONS, LITTLE MORSEL!” The creepy face cackled before closing the door, locking it, leaving you all alone.


	3. Itsy Bitsy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet a beautiful lady and you just have to tell her.

You couldn’t fall asleep, you were too stressed out. You had tried to go into recharge but you just couldn’t, instead you turned and tossed around on the berth you had been provided. When you ultimately realized that you wouldn’t be able to rest you jumped up from the berth and started to pace around the room. You just had to get the energy out of your systems. Perhaps then you could power down. But it didn’t help. It feels as if you’re going mad since you have nothing to do either. There’s no datapads on the shelves and the desk is entirely empty. They had even taken all your personal items that you always carried with you in your subspace! And the silence… it’s so, so quiet. There’s only the constant humming of the power lines in the walls filling the silence. Like this you have no other option but to think.

Damn. Damn damn damn. You’re in deep slag right now. No, that would be the understatement of the century! YOU’RE STUCK IN DECEPTICON TERRITORY! No no, it’s cool, it’s chill, calm down NovaCharge, calm down. You don’t have time to have a nervous breakdown. Well, you do but you’d rather not have one.

You threw yourself at the berth again and just laid on your front for a couple of seconds, staring into the wall in front of you. How long were they gonna keep you in here? That decepticon, Blitzwing, said he’d get you once he’d finished the preparations for your work station. Whenever that is. What if he forgot you? You were pretty forgettable after all… No, he wouldn’t. He seems like a focused bot. For most of the time. A bit weird but you had met weirder bots.

Slowly you trace the crack that had formed on your visor. It had spread about halfway across the entire thing and it’s only a matter of time before it shatters completely. You will have to get a new one. Damn, you really liked this visor, you’ve had it for a long time. Losing it would be like losing an arm or a leg. Kinda.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and the suddenness of it cause you to roll over and fall off the berth. “RISE AND SHINE, LITTLE MORSEL!” He laughed maniacally as you whined and rubbed your helmet. A large hand grabbed your arm and dragged you up to your feet. “COME ON COME ON! YOU DON’T WANNA BE LATE TO FIRST DAY AT WORK, DO YOU???”

“N-No sir, sorry” you said. At this Blitzwing only laughed more.

“PLEASE, SIR WAS MY SIRE, CALL ME RANDOM!” Well, he certainly lived up to his name though “Loudmouth” might be a better choice. Heh, good one NovaCharge, good one. Random yanked your arm, urging you to follow him. “HURRY UP, MORSEL! WE NEED TO GO!” His face started to spin and the blue face appeared. “I will introduce you to your new coworker so we need to hurry, she’s got a short temper.”

“Yes sir, I understand, sir”. Blitzwing seemed satisfied with your compliance and continued to lead you out of your room, still holding onto your arm. As he dragged you along the hallways of, well, wherever you were, you marvelled at how big his hand was. There was not a single doubt in your mind it could envelop your whole waist if he wanted to. And the decepticon you had seen before, the one with the big optic in the middle of his face, had been even larger! How come every decepticon were so tall? Are tall bots genetically driven to join them? Maybe you could do some research on your free time… If you even got to have free time. For all you know they would make you work until you collapse out of exhaustion. How cruel! You are to young to die! Decepticons really are the worst.

“We’re here” Blitzwing suddenly said and he stopped right in front of a large set of doors. He turned to you and you thought you saw what appeared to be concern in his face though it quickly disappeared. “Piece of advice when you meet your new coworker; don’t comment on her appearance.”

“Uh, oh, ok?” you said and you couldn’t help but to be confused. Was your new coworker shy? Horrifyingly disfigured? Oh, now you were curious! But you wouldn’t say anything insensitive, you’re not like that. Blitzwing punched in the code and the doors opened with a swoosh, revealing the lab of your dreams. But what caught your optics wasn’t the lab, no, it was the femme standing in the lab.

Slightly taller than you, lean, optics looking like red suns and with a proud posture she looked like someone right out of the fashion tabloids back on Cybertron. Upon seeing you and Blitzwing enter the lab she frowned slightly while resting one of her hands on her hips. “Oh, so you’re finally here, huh? Took you long eno-”

“YOU. ARE. GORGEOUS!” you shouted, cutting the beautiful femme off. Both Blitzwing’s and the femme’s optics widened but you didn’t even notice. You were too busy ripping yourself out of Blitzwing’s grip and grab both her hands in yours. Your optics were positively sparkling as you stared into hers. “What’s your name? No, wait, I’m supposed to introduce myself first, aren’t I? Oh damn, I’m so sorry! My name is NovaCharge, nice to meet you! Now, what’s your name?”

“... What?” the femme simply said and before you could say anything Blitzwing grabbed your neck and lifted you up high into the air.

“WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?” Oh oh, it was the red face. Wait, what did you do? Oh… OH! You just-! Oh how embarrassing! Quickly you covered your face with your hands, trying to hide the intense blush that was quickly spreading across your faceplates.

“Oh I’m sorry Blitzwing sir! I just-! Oh, I just acted without thinking! I am so sorry Blitzwing sir! Ah, to you to, lady! I didn’t mean to-! Oh!” You nuzzled your face further into your hands. Talk about making an awful first impression!

“Ah… Ahahahaha!” The sudden sound of laughter made you look up from your hands and you saw that the femme was the one laughing (wow, she sure had a pretty laugh). “Oh, what an amusing lil bot you’ve got there, Blitzwing! Put her down now, I wanna get a good look at my new lab assistant”. Blitzwing huffed, looked you over once before slowly putting you down. His hand didn’t leave your neck though and he stood uncomfortably close. The femme took a couple of steps closer, all while taking in the sight of you. She hummed in thought. “Newer model. She’s got two wheels so I suspect she’s got a motorcycle alt mode. Short and compact. Standard armor. Nothing out of the ordinary so far as I can see. Except for the personality of course”. The femme winked at you and you felt your faceplates heat up again. “The name’s Blackarachnia though you may continue calling me “lady” if you want to”.

“I see, uhm, Blackarachnia” you stammered out, causing her so smile even wider, exposing her sharp fangs. Oh Primus, that’s hot. “I-I’m going to be your lab assistant?”

“Ah, yes! I’ve been in need of one for a while now! But since I am surrounded by nothing but cons that can’t even multiply without smoke coming out their heads.” Blackarachnia sighed dramatically after saying this, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance.

“SILENCE, YOU PUNY INSECT!” Blitzwing shouted, his grip on your neck tightening, causing you to wince. “WE ARE PROUD WARRIORS, WE DON’T NEED SCIENCE TO CRUSH THE PUNY AUTOBOTS!” His grip grew even tighter as he continued to shout and you could feel your body creak under the pressure. Blackarachnia narrowed her eyes and hissed in anger.

“Yeah yeah, you big idiot, whatever you say! Though you should consider releasing your hold on the autobot before you pop their head clean off.” She gestured towards the two of you, causing Blitzwing to look down and realize what he was doing. He immediately released his grip on you. A bashful look appeared on his still red face.

“AH, I DIDN’T- I mean” he said, his voice lowering so he wasn’t shouting anymore. You were shocked. You didn’t think he could stop shouting. Blitzwing glanced away briefly before looking down on you again. “Nothing damaged, autobot?” He almost sounded concerned.

“N-No, Blitzwing sir. I’m fine”. You didn’t mention how your throat hurt since that just seemed unnecessary. Blitzwing just nodded before turning to his blue face.

“Good. Then I will be on my way. Discipline the autobot as you see fit, Blackarachnia. I will be back at the end of your shift to lead the prisoner back to her cell.” Blitzwing quickly glanced down at you again before turning around and leaving the lab, leaving you alone with Blackarachnia. You took the moment to rub your neck to alleviate the pain once he was gone. You looked at Blackarachnia who was observing you with slight interest.

“Uhm, what do we do now?” Blackarachnia smiled once again at your question.

“First of all, let me show you what I’ve been working on”.

\------------------------------

Working with Blackarachnia was… an experience. While she developed things like weapons and armor she had an obvious interest in techno-organics. It didn’t take you long to figure out she was one as well, especially since while she showed you her works in progress you got a closer look at her body. It was fascinating to see how metal and organic components merged together so effortlessly. You tried to question her about it but the moment you had brought up the subject her expression had turned grim and she had bared her fangs as she told you not to questions things you have no reason knowing. You had quickly decided not to bring it up again. Blackarachnia seemed to have taken a slight liking to you and you didn’t want to lose your only potential ally in this place.

After showing you some of her projects she put you to work. It was an easy task, put together a prototype gun with a blueprint she had recently developed. It was probably meant to test you, to prove to her that you had the skill to handle the work she gave you. You put the gun together in a matter of minutes. Blackarachnia was surprised when you told her that you were already done.

“Already?” she had questioned as she took the gun in her hands and looked it over for any potential mistakes. Upon finding none she smiled at you and patted your head, much like a pet. “How talented you are. Truly, having you work for me will make things so much easier.” The praise made your cheeks heat up, much to your embarrassment and slight shame. As much as you liked getting praised she was still a decepticon and you shouldn’t like it when she told you how good you were. Not only that but the gun you had assembled would undoubtedly be used against autobots, your comrades, which made you feel sick inside. You didn’t want to help the decepticons but to survive you had to. At least for now, until you found a way to escape.

Blackarachnia made you assemble more guns who were gonna be tested in field, at least that’s what she told you. You couldn’t know if she was telling you the truth or not. The time passed fast while working and having small talk with Blackarachnia only made it pass faster. No one else entered the lab while the two of you were working. That’s why you were startled when the doors suddenly opened and Blitzwing walked in. His blue face looked the both of you over before settling his optics on you.

“Your shift for today is over, it’s time to return to your room”. ‘Already?’ you wanted to ask but you decided not to. If you did then maybe you’d accidentally give him the idea to make you work even longer. And you were not gonna do that. So you just stood up from the desk you had worked at and stretched your arms and back slightly to loosen up the cables that had gone stiff from sitting down for so long.

“Aww, it was so pleasant working with someone with a brain module for once” Blackarachnia said teasingly. “Good thing she will come back here tomorrow, right Blitzwing?” He didn’t answer, which only seemed to lighten Blackarachnias mood even more. With short, trotting steps she made her way over to you and patted your head once again. She seemed to like doing that. “I look forward to continuing working with you, NovaCharge.”

“A-Ah, me too, Blackarachnia” you respond, mostly on reflex. Once again, Blackarachnia was charming and all but she was still a decepticon and you were still a prisoner. But your answer seemed to please her so you didn’t bother to correct your statement. Suddenly Blitzwing grabbed your arm and started dragging you out of the lab, much to your confusion. Maybe you were taking too long? Ah, whatever. Blackarachnia waved you off as he dragged you away to which you waved back until the doors closed.

Blitzwing was quiet as he dragged you back to your room and… well, he seemed to be in kind of a bad mood. You wondered why. Probably some weird decepticon reason that you wouldn’t be able to understand. When you arrived at your room he opened the door but he didn’t release you just yet. You glanced up at him just in time to see his face change into Random. Suddenly he grabbed your chin and made you look at him. His red optics narrowed in glee.

“AH, LITTLE MORSEL IS SO SWEET, AREN’T YOU, HMM? SO GOOD, EVERYONE WANTS A TASTE! AHAHA! BUT THEY CAN’T HAVE IT, NO NO, WE FOUND THIS MORSEL FIRST! THIS MORSEL… BELONGS TO US”. It seemed as if he was about to say something else when his face changed to the red one and he released his grip on you so quickly it almost seemed as if he had gotten burnt. He looked up and down at you, face turning even more red until it was almost glowing, until he turned away. “REST, PUNY AUTOBOT” he said as he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving you standing in the dark room, utterly confused. What was THAT all about?


	4. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This start escalating and something is up with Blitzwing...

A week passed by in a flash. You spent your entire days together with Blackarachnia in the lab. You even had your energon in there so you didn’t even have to leave the lab to refuel! You were thankful for this since this meant you didn’t have to venture out and bump into any decepticons happening to roam the hallways. They always tried to approach you whenever Blitzwing took you to the lab or chat you up. You thought they would lose interest in you as time went by but they actually seemed to get more interested! It didn’t make sense! Agh! Thankfully Blitzwing always scared them off so nothing ever happened. Wow, you never thought you’d thank a decepticon in your life.

The only con you socialized with was Blackarachnia and she was a true genius, something you had quickly come to realize. While you were still only an assistant and got to work with minor experiments you had successfully catched a glance at some of her work notes. They were incredible, to put it frankly. Most of it was about the creation of techno-organics, something that was looked down upon on Cybertron. By fusing organic DNA with cybertronian CNA it was to create a hybrid, just like Blackarachnia herself. At least that’s what it was supposed to do, judging my the few notes you saw. You had never even thought about the possibility before and the mere thought of all that unexplored territory, all that knowledge, made your circuits buzz in excitement. Of course you never brought it up with Blackarachnia since you learned on the first day that she was kinda… sensitive, about her organic nature. But you kinda hoped that she would come to bring it up with you in the future.

Working in the lab was uneventful. No one ever entered except for you so it was very calm. Sometimes, while you worked in the lab and silence filled the air, you almost forgot where you were and could imagine that you were back in your own lab, back on the outpost where you had been stationed. You wondered if they had realized you were gone yet. Your weekly rapport was late by a week so they should have. Then again, you weren’t even sure they read your rapports to begin with.

You sighed and dragged your hand across your face. “Wouldn’t surprise me if those fragging morons had forgotten all about me…” you muttered. Suddenly you heard Blackarachnia chuckle and realized you had accidentally talked out loud again, causing you to blush in embarrassment. You still weren’t used to being around other bots so sometimes you caught yourself talking out loud as if you were alone, something which Blackarachnia found very amusing.

With flushed cheeks you went back to your current project which was just another gun prototype that Blackarachnia wanted put together. It was easy, you could have done it with one arm tied behind your back and blindfolded, but it helped you take your mind off things. Concentrated on your work you didn’t notice how Blackarachnia crept up behind you until you felt her hand on your shoulder.

“You are doing so well, little autobot” she purred. Ever since you had met her and proclaimed how beautiful you thought she were she had taken it to her to tease you by acting as seductive as possible. At least you hope she was teasing you and that this was not how mesmerizing she normally acted. You just mumbled out a thank you before returning to work. Blackarachnia didn’t leave yet though. “You know, I have been thinking about it for some time now… How come you were stationed on that space station to begin with? You’re obviously better suited to work in the scientific division yet you were placed on that remote little outpost? It makes no sense.”

You looked away, not wanting her to see the frown on your face. You really didn’t want to talk about it. “It just didn’t happen, ok?” Of course Blackarachnia didn’t accept that as an answer.

“Come on, there has to be a reason” she said, trying to coax an answer out of you. “Did you get on someone’s bad side? Mess up badly? Perhaps saw something you shouldn’t have?” You grew increasingly annoyed with her questions. This really was a sensitive subject for you. “Or maybe… something about you made them wanna get you as far away as possible?”

That’s it. No more. “Can you please stop! It has nothing to do with you!” Blackarachnia appeared somewhat shocked at your sudden outburst and let go of your shoulder. You shrunk back. Ah, probably shouldn’t have yelled at her. She didn’t seem mad though. She didn’t even say anything. Blackarachnia returned to her own work and started tapping something in on her computer. You sighed. You should just go back to work.

It was hard to focus on work after the confrontation, if you can even call it that. When Blackarachnia brought it up you started to remember various things you’d rather not think about. You didn’t work on that space outpost because you wanted to. No. You wanted to work in the scientific division, you really did. It had been your dream since, like, forever. But of course it didn’t happen. They told you that you just weren’t cut out for it and then they assigned you to that outpost, far away from everyone else. You couldn’t help but feel that they had been against you from the very beginning. Yeah, it was ridiculous and made no sense to think that. After all, there was nothing special about you. You were just another autobot, another face in the crowd...

You were so lost in your thoughts that when Blackarachnia suddenly tapped your shoulder you almost jumped out of your chair. You turned to look at her and was surprised when you saw her present a gleaming visor to you. It looked brand new. “What is this? I mean, I can see it’s a visor, I am not stupid but I mean-”

“It’s for you” she said, cutting me off before you could embarrass yourself further. She looked away awkwardly. “Your visor is obviously going to completely shatter soon and I don’t want my new lab assistant to be visually impaired.” Ah, she seemed to think you had bad eyesight and needed a visor to see right. Well, you weren’t gonna correct her. And perhaps… this was how she said sorry. Not with words but with actions. Carefully you took the visor she offered to you, looking at it with interest. It was a deep shade of purple and sleeker and more elegant than your old visor which was kinda clumsy. It was pretty. You decided in that moment to forgive her for making you remember your past.

You looked up at her and smiled. “Oh, Blackarachnia, this is… wow, thank you. This was really nice of you!” Blackarachnia looked away as you continued to examine the visor, hiding her slightly blushing face behind her hand before coughing.

“Yeah, well, like I said, I don’t want my lab assistant to mess anything up because they can’t see what they’re doing”. She glanced up at you, slightly smiling as she saw how excited you were. “Now come on, try them on. I ain’t got all day.” You simply nodded excitedly before turning around to take your old visor off and replacing it with your new one. You stored your old visor in one of your pockets. You made sure it sat right before turning around again and showing off your new look to Blackarachnia.

“How do I look?” you said while striking a dramatic pose, making her laugh.

“Well you don’t look like a complete bum anymore so there’s that” Blackarachnia said teasingly and you put your hand over your spark in moch hurt, causing her to laugh once again. Hearing her genuine laugh made you smile. It was so easy to forget that she was a decepticon in moments like these. She was so… decent! And nice! Much nicer than any decepticon should be. Maybe even nicer than some autobots… If Blackarachnia had been a autobot you would have been more than happy to befriend her. But she wasn’t and even if you liked her you couldn’t afford to trust her. After all, this may all have been an act. You hoped it wasn’t.

“I’ll have you know I was the prettiest bot back at the outpost I was stationed at!” Blackarachnia chuckled and placed her hand on your arm. Her face was split in a wide grin.

“Oh I bet you were! And I’m the leader of the decepticons!” This made you laugh as well and for a second you actually felt happy. It had been so long since you had socialized with anyone you had almost forgotten how happy it made you,

Just as you and Blackarachnia were getting along, laughing together and having a nice time, the door to the lab opened and Blitzwing walked in. He was about to say something when he suddenly spotted Blackarachnia’s hand on your arm and his calm blue face, which you had come to know as Icy, changed into his angry red one, Hothead. Before either you or Blackarachnia could react Blitzwing approached you with big steps and tore you away from each other, practically throwing Blackarachnia to the other side of the lab. She somehow managed to land on both feet without breaking any of the frail equipment. Blitzwing stood between you and her.

“What is wrong with you!?” Blackarachnia hissed and brandished her claws. Oh, she was pissed. This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Hothead only seemed to get angrier.

“YOU ARE GETTING TOO CLOSE TO THE PRISONER! DON’T GET ATTACHED, BUG!” You could hear his weapons system starting up and for a second you were worried you were gonna get caught in the crossfire between the two decepticons. If that happened you were done for! You grabbed Blitzwing’s arm and tugged at it insistently.

When he turned to you, face twisted in anger you whimpered in fear. “Please sir! It was my fault so please don’t fight!” For a second it seemed like your words had no effect but then his expression eased and his weapon systems turned off. You mentally sighed in relief. You live another day. Yay.

Suddenly Blitzwing picked you up and hauled you over his shoulder, causing you to yelp in surprise. “SILLY AUTOBOT. IF I WANTED TO FIGHT HER I WOULD HAVE ALREADY ANNIHILATED HER.” You heard Blackarachnia scoff and mutter something like “as if”. Hothead mustn’t have heard her since he didn’t answer. He simply turned around and started marching out of the lab. You absentmindedly waved goodbye to Blackarachnia before the lab door closed. As Blitzwing made his way down the hallways to your habsuite you noticed that the decepticons you encountered on the way were staring at you and you suddenly got very self conscious over how weird this must have looked.

“Uhm, Blitzwing, I can walk on my own so can you please put me down?”

“No” came the answer. It sounded like Icy was in control now. Out of the three personalities he was the one that you had spoken the least to. You decided not to try and convince him again. “You’ve got a new visor.”

You were surprised by the sudden statement. “What? Oh, yeah. Blackarachnia gave it to me.”

“I assumed that much. It looks… better than your old visor.”

“That you broke.”

“... Yes.” That sounded so painfully awkward that you almost felt sorry for him. But you didn’t. That’s what happens when you kidnap someone. “-rry about that.”

“Excuse me? What did you say?”

Blitzwing sighed loudly. “I said I’m sorry about that.” You almost fainted right there and then. A decepticon… APOLOGIZING??? You must have died and arrived in the afterlife because this was entirely unheard of! Maybe. At least for you. You started sputtering in an attempt to answer him when he suddenly put you down on the floor, right in front of your habsuite. “We’re here.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Just like usual Blitzwing opened the door and let you in but instead of just leaving… He entered the room with you. Immediately the warning bells in your head went off. You were scared. What did he want!? Blitzwing simply stared at you with those cold optics of his and you grew more and more scared. When Blitzwing leaned down towards you squeezed your optics shut and prepared for the worst. In this tiny room you had no chance of escaping. But instead of all the awful things you imagined happening… you felt the gentle press of soft lips against your own.

You opened your optics in shock just in time to see Blitzwing lean back with a dazed look on his face. “I shouldn’t have done that” he said and you could only stare at him as he continued, “but I don’t regret it. You… you make me feel like this.”

“Like what?” you asked in a whisper. Slowly Blitzwing removed your brand new visor, without any resistance on your part, and placed it on the shelf beside him. Icy stared into your optics and got this soft look on his face.

“Like I’m going to die without you.”


	5. Extra: Blitzwing's Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight on how Blitzwing feels about NovaCharge. There's just something about her...

Blitzwing couldn’t recharge. He hadn’t been able to for a while now. Whenever he was alone in the dead of night he started thinking of that autobot. NovaCharge. Big name for such a tiny autobot. When he had first seen her, back at that space station, his immediate thought was how easily he could crush her. She was just a two wheeler after all, barely reaching his thighs. Just like most autobots she had a stupidly colorful paint job, bright red with teal highlights. It hurt his processor just looking at it for too long. Yet she was the reason he couldn’t rest at night. When he offlined his optics all he could see was her face, her lips… her optics. Those optics… They were… hauntingly beautiful. Emerald green and slightly slanted. The moment NovaCharge had revealed her optics Blitzwing froze up. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from them. His frame had gone pleasantly numb and the longer he stared into them the better he felt. It was if he was encased in a warm blanket. That’s why, after he snapped out of it, he told her to never take his visor off again. And he thought that was it. It wasn’t.

The more time he spent with NovaCharge the more he started to notice all the adorable things about her. The way she cocked her head to the side when she didn’t understand something. How she sometimes started talking to herself as if forgetting she wasn’t alone. Her bright, lovely smile that sent shivers down his spine… It was infuriating. She was a puny autobot! A decepticon prisoner! Feeling this way about her, it was unforgivable! But Blitzwing couldn’t be mad at her. Not even Hothead, the angriest of his personalities, could stay mad at her. Not when she made him feel all fuzzy inside. It wasn’t an… entirely unpleasant feeling after all.

Blitzwing rolled to lay on his side, staring into the wall opposite of him. Slowly, one of his servos started trailing down his frame but he kept himself from opening his panels. It didn’t feel right to do it alone. He wanted her. All of him wanted her. What would her lips taste like if he kissed her? Probably something sweet, like energon candy, Random remarked and the other personalities agreed. How would her thin arms feel around him? Her small servos on his face? Tiny body squeezed tight against his? Her cheery paint job wasn’t all that nauseating when he thought about. It was kinda cute actually. It fit her personality.

Some of the other decepticons had grown curious of NovaCharge and tried to approach her. Hothead growled in his head as he thought about this. Whenever he transported her to the lab someone always tried to talk with her or touch her in some way. He saw how they looked at her and he hated it. Their optics roaming her body and practically devouring her. NovaCharge herself seemed oddly unaware of how they viewed her. Not that he would want her to know. She was better off without that knowledge.

It had surprised him how well she had gotten along with Blackarachnia. He had truly thought she would balk at the sight of her, being techno organic and all, but her reaction had been nothing but positive, something Blackarachnia undoubtedly had been happy about. Every day he got a message from her describing how much she liked to work with her “little autobot assistant” and telling Blitzwing just how “cute and adorable” she was. As if he needed her to tell him that. It made him… a bit infuriated at how well they got along. NovaCharge seemed more at ease with Blackarachnia than she did with him. She never flinched when that insect stepped closer or laid a hand on her but whenever he did it she would slightly cover and turn her head away from him. It filled Hothead with rage every time and Icy had to fight with all his might to keep his other personality from taking control and yell at her to tell him why. They all knew why. Blackarachnia was smaller and less intimidating than Blitzwing. But NovaCharge would just have to get used to him and then she would like him way better than that BUG. He would just have to wait. He could do it. As long as Blackarachnia kept her distance from her… then he could do it.


	6. My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW chapter is here!

Blitzwing held you close as he continued to kiss you, exploring your mouth with his tongue, his one optic closed in content. The kiss felt good. Like, real good, and you couldn’t help but return it. You had never been kissed before. It was exciting. Ah, what would your old instructor back at autobot bootcamp say if they saw you now? Suddenly Blitzwing stopped kissing you and his face immediately switched to Hothead who was blushing furiously. He leaned down and started to nip at your neck aggressively. You could do nothing but embrace his helmet and hold it close as you whined at the sensation.

“SEEING THAT STUPID BUG ACT SO CLOSE WITH YOU… IT MADE ME SO ANGRY!” Hothead exclaimed while continuing his assault on your neck before looking up to catch your lips. His kisses were more wild that Icy’s, more passionate and overpowering. It still felt good though. “I FOUND YOU, THEREFORE YOU’RE MINE!” Hothead pressed you up against the wall and nipped at your bottom lip. His engine was rumbling and his frame running hot, hot enough for steam to rise up from his frame. It was clear that he was getting more and more turned on by the second. This became even more clear as he started to grind against you causing your frame to warm up. And it felt so wonderful. You had never imagined your first time would be with a decepticon but the more he grinded against you the more acceptable, and dare you say, enticing the thought became. Your mind became fuzzy and all you could think about how nice this was, how pleasant it felt and... Hothead groaned loudly with lust. And something in you just switched. Like someone pressed the trigger on a gun. And the change was instantaneous.

You chuckled mischievously as you pet Hothead’s helmet gently. “You have been so good to me these last couple of days” you started, causing Hothead to look up into your optics. He looked almost entranced, he couldn’t tear his optics away from yours even if he wanted to. “So, so good. Perhaps… I should thank you, yes? Would you like that, Blitzwing? For me to properly thank you?” As you were talking you slowly peppered kisses all over his face.

“Yes, please, I want, please-” was all Hothead could say, his usually loud voice so quiet, as if scared that if he was too loud he would make you stop. You wouldn’t. You couldn’t. Not when he looked so cute. So desperate. Gently you coaxed him to put you down took one of his giant fingers in your hand and led him to your berth. Since it was originally made with decepticons in mind it was the perfect size for him. With a slight push to his chest you made him sit down on the berth and with yet another push you made him lie down. All he could do was stare at you with flushed cheeks. So cute.

Slowly you climbed up on his frame, situating yourself on his wide chest so you could stare him right in the optics. Then, you started kissing him all over his face, peppering kisses along his strong jaw, his cheeks, his visor, his soft lips, all while teasing the sensitive spots in the gaps of his armor. “So handsome” you stated in between kisses. ”So big and strong. Truly beautiful. All of you.” Blitzwing’s face started spinning but Hothead was determined to stay in control, to be the one receiving all of you attention. You laughed slightly when you saw him fight with himself which caused Hothead to pout.

“DON’T LAUGH AT ME” he said while looking away in slight embarrassment.

“Forgive me my dear. It was not my intention to fluster you. Please, let me apologize to you… properly”. This made Blitzwing look at you again and he smirked once he realized what you meant.

“DO IT THEN. SHOW ME HOW SORRY YOU ARE”.

“As you wish, my dear~” With one final, hungry kiss you slid down from his chassis to rest between his strong legs. You rubbed his thick thighs and nuzzled against them affectionately before slightly nipping on them. Not hard enough to put a mark but just enough to make Blitzwing shudder in delight and croak out your name.

“DO NOT TEASE ME, AUTOBOT”.

You smirked and playfully you tapped on his interface panel. “Well then, open up for me, my dear~” The moment those words left your mouth the panels snapped open as if in a hurry, something which only made you chuckle once again. You loved how eager he was. It was so cute. Then you started to closely inspect his array with great interest. His spike, which had already pressurized, was big, just like the rest of him. Purple and adorned with red highlights it looked like a dream. You grabbed it with both of your hands and whistled in appreciation. Yes, this was one beautiful spike. And his valve, same colors there, was already heavily lubricated, his puffy valve lips glistening in the damp light. With a single finger you trailed up the length of his valve, collecting some of the lubricant on the tip of your finger before licking it clean. Hothead just shivered in arousal. You had him exactly where you wanted him. “You are already so wet for me, so hard~” you purred. “Have you been imagining this scenario many times before, hm? When you’re alone in berth at night, do you toy with your valve and tug harshly at your spike at the mere thought of me?”

“I-” You shushed him, smiling as you put your finger in front of your mouth, signaling him to not say another word.

“There’s no need to answer, my dear~. I can see all your desires. Now, let me bring you the pleasure you so deserve.” Before Blitzwing could say anything you were already upon him, rubbing his anterior node. He groaned and started bucking his hips, desperately trying to get some more fristing. You simply chuckled and gently gently pinched his node, making his gasp. “Patience my dear, all things come to those who wait”. His whole frame was trembling from your touch. How cute, you had barely even begun after all. You put a bit more pressure on his node, causing his already wet valve to gush out even more lubricant. He was finally ready. Slowly, you pushed in two of your blunt fingers, causing Blitzwing to whine which turned into full on moan once your fingers were completely inside of him.

“A-AH! NOVA!” When you started spreading your fingers, scissoring him, his moans grew even louder and he tried to muffle them by biting his lower lip, eventually covering his face with his big hands. Really, who could have known Decepticons could be this adorable? All big and intimidating but the moment you start to push their buttons they turned into such messes.

Another finger and you were now harshly rubbing his anterior node. Despite Blitzwing’s best attempts to keep himself quiet, loud whimpers and whines still escaped him. You marveled at how well he took three of your fingers, his valve practically sucking them in without any sign of resistance. How lewd. A fourth finger and Blitzwing suddenly arched his back, practically screaming into his hands as he overloaded. A flood of lubricant gushed out of his valve, pooling onto the berth beneath him. His whole frame was trembling so hard his armor to rattle. Eventually the overload faded and he collapsed back unto the berth, venting heavily. He painted such a pretty picture with his valve bared and a dazed look on his face.

He was about to fall into recharge, you realized when you saw how his visor started dimming. Ah, probably hadn’t overloaded from his valve in a long time. As much as you wanted to continue this lil session of yours it wasn’t fun unless the other participant was awake to react. Well well, there was always next time.

You stretched your arms and yawned. It was probably for the best that you went into recharge as well. But before you could do that you had to clean you and your partner up. Luckily you had a cleaning cloth in your subspace. Carefully you wiped away all the lubricant from Blitzwing before it could dry and finished by wiping away the fluid that coated your fingers. There, all clean. You gazed over at Blitzwing who was now recharging soundly. On your berth. You would have to share berth with him tonight. Not that you minded. Carefully you laid beside down beside him, leaning against his arm. Tonight… really was fun. But for some reason… it felt like you had done this before? Ah, but that was impossible… Right? NovaCharge powered down her optics and slowly she fell into recharge.

\-------------------------------

Warm, soft lips. Chassis against chassis. Hands fumbling over armor, desperately trying to find the places that felt good. Like this, yes?

Please, please. Need you, want you, please. Desperate. Hold me. Need you, need you, need you, need you.

Of course, don’t worry. You’re in safe hands. I will take good care of you. And you will take care of me.

Yes, yes, anything for you. Anything.

More kissing and more desperate touches. So eager to please, so eager to be of use. They all were. One look and they were enamored. One word and they were ensnared. One touch and they were obsessed. It was all so easy for her.

It was just a matter of time before they noticed. Of course they noticed. They have optics everywhere after all. The walls can hear.

Captured, bound, chained, blinded and gagged. Judged. They are scared. Scared of what she can do. What can happen. She made those poor souls obsessed. Played with lives. She deserves death. But can’t kill her. Would only make things worse. That’s why, that’s why…

She needs to go away. Leave. Forget. Yes. That’s it. That’s her fate. It has been decided.

Green, disgusting optics. Look away, look away.

You are no one now.

\-------------------------------

When you woke up you felt dizzy and disoriented. It took a second for you to remember exactly where you were. Ah, yes, you were in your cell room. Alone. Blitzwing wasn’t with you. He must have woken up before you and left. You couldn’t help but feel vaugly… disappointed. Ah, really, you shouldn’t be surprised though. He was a decepticon after all.

You rolled around to your side as you remembered what exactly had happened last night. You… and Blitzwing… had kissed. Multiple times. He initiated the first kiss and you had eagerly returned the ones after that. And then… oh Primus, what had taken over you? You had suddenly become like a completely different bot! Where did you get that courage from? That cockiness? You had acted with such confidence. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? YOU WERE USUALLY SO AWKWARD WHEN IT CAME TO EVERYTHING ELSE DAMN IT! WHERE WAS THAT CONFIDENCE WHEN YOU NEEDED IT THE MOST!?

And to think… to think that you actually did IT. You had been intimate with someone for the first time. And with a DECEPTICON too! Truly, you were a shame to all autobots. Ah, not that you were Prime material to begin with. If your comrades back on Cybertron found out about this then you’d probably get accused of being a traitor or a decepticon sympathiser. But… you couldn’t say you regretted it. It had felt... nice. And you felt all tingly inside just thinking about it. Heh, and you didn’t do too bad considering it had been your first time! Now, the biggest worry is how Blitzwing is gonna act around you from now on. Will everything go on as usual or will things change? Will he treat you differently? You kinda hope not because what if everyone else realizes what’s happened because that would be embarrassing. Wait, what if he’d already told everyone!? What if he’s bragging about it, right now? No no, he didn’t seem like that kind of bot. You would just have to… talk to him about it when he took you to the lab. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.


End file.
